This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to antennas for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications circuitry such as cellular telephone circuitry to communicate using cellular telephone bands. Electronic devices may use short-range wireless communications circuitry such as wireless local area network communications circuitry to handle communications with nearby equipment. Electronic devices may also be provided with satellite navigation system receivers and other wireless circuitry.
To satisfy consumer demand for small form factor wireless devices, manufacturers are continually striving to implement wireless communications circuitry such as antenna components using compact structures. At the same time, it may be desirable to include conductive structures in an electronic device such as metal device housing structures and electronic components. Because conductive structures can affect radio-frequency performance, care must be taken when incorporating antennas into an electronic device that includes conductive structures. If antennas are not mounted properly within a device, antenna performance may suffer.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved antenna mounting arrangements for wireless electronic devices.